BUY STOCK IN PANTS – AN INTERVIEW WITH TGN PARTNER HALOFOLLOWER
BUY STOCK IN PANTS – AN INTERVIEW WITH TGN PARTNER HALOFOLLOWER More articles available on the Official TGN Blog Original version of this article available here With the Halo: The Master Chief Collection release right around the corner, it’s about time we asked an epic fan to sound off about all things Halo. So we brought you punks TGN Partner HaloFollowerto dish about the upcoming releases for the Halo franchise. Let’s get to know him a bit! Q. For gamers out there that are not already familiar with your content, what is your channel all about? Tell us a little bit about yourself. A. HaloFollower is one of platforms where a couple of friends, and I cover Halo News. I started a channel named Halo4Follower on the day Halo 4 was announced back on June 6th, 2011. I never thought it would grow to should a massive scale. I was mainly motivated by producing content that I was personally interested in. I thought, “Wouldn’t it be cool if people didn’t have to search all over social media, forums, and sources for Halo news?”. Our entire goal here is to show our love for 343 Industries game Halo, and continuing to produce top-notch videos. Q. What is the video you created, that you are most proud of? Why? A. The video I’m most proud of is my 9-minute long “Halo 5 – What We Know 2014“. I spent about 20 hours total finding sources, editing, and publishing. I was proud because it had some of my best commentary and editing I’ve done. A lot of the things I did thought would take longer, and just overall I was very impressed with my recap of Halo 5. Q. What is your favorite video game of all time? Why? A. Well Halo of course! Halo 3 is my favorite Halo because of the memories, and fun I have playing the game. I think the Halo 3 days were some of the best times of gaming. Q. What’s your favorite YouTube trending video right now? A. Ironically I don’t watch many Youtubers, but I found a huge inspiration from Team Epiphany. They are some funny dudes. Q. How did you get started on YouTube? What was your inspiration for starting a channel? A. I’ve been on Youtube since 2006 making cheesy videos with my sister at age eleven. After my couple dozen channels I finally settled on making a Halo 4 News platform named Halo4Follower. It was the best choice of my life. So far it’s changed the direction of my life, and career plans. Q. What is your favorite video capture program? Audio capture? A. I record Xbox One gameplay with the Elgato HD60, and use Audacity with my Blue-Yeti microphone. Q. If you were to become an video game character for a day, who would it be? Why? What would you do? A. Master Chief or any of the Spartans in Halo. Because Spartans have unlimited lives, they’ll just respawn! I would go everywhere in the Halo universe, from Earth, Sanghelios to Requiem, and all the homeworlds of the species. Maybe kill a couple grunts on the way. Q. Walk us through your typical work day. How do you allocate your time between playing games, video creation and building your community? A. I typically wake up by jumping on my computer excited to read new comments. I respond to messages on Skype, and prep for the day. I think about what I need to improve on so I build a mental list. For example, do I need to boost my website, or make a video today? It’s actually pretty difficult to arrange hours into an efficient schedule. Youtubing isn’t easy. Q. What is your greatest YOLO moment? A. When I needed to save money for my first car, but instead I purchased a high end camcorder. I was broke for a while after that. Q. For aspiring gaming YouTubers, what is your best advice for success? What are the top things to avoid doing? A. Don’t quit. Over the years I’ve seen hundreds of people start on promising channels, ideas, and motives. Thing is, they all quit. It’s hard to start alone, and harder to build a channel when you have no focus. The biggest tip I give, and always works is – “Don’t quit”. It doesn’t mean keep making the same low-end videos, but keep trying to improve yourself hourly. Q. Any shout outs for your community? A. Well just a shoutout to Kal825B, Michal J. Caboose, and everyone else that is a part of theHaloFollower community! Q. How do you choose which games to play on your channel? Do you go more for what’s trending or do you stick to games you love to play? A. We have separate channels designed for a specific game, like Halo gameplay on HaloFollower. OrDestinyFollower for Destiny, and so on! We pick titles that are popular, and are rated high to follow. Q. We know many people can’t wait for the remastered versions of the Halo franchise. How excited are you for the release of “Halo: The Master Chief Collection”? Do you think you have enough pants? A. It’s hard to say, I’ve been on my last pair for quite some time. All I’m gonna say is my pants will surely need to be changed on November 11th, 2014. Q. If you could have one weapon from any Halo game in real life, which one would it be and why? A. Needler, because it’s the most alien-like. I would otherwise say Assualt Rifle or any of the iconic UNSC weapons but those can actually be made. You can’t actually make a Needler work in real life, not in our lifetime anyways! *Fingers crossed* Q. What do you want to see happen, story-wise, in Halo 5: Guardians? A. I want to see Chief to express himself more. At the end of Halo 4 we saw Master Chief open up to Laskey, and he acted out of character. Cortana’s death has made a huge impact on him. I’d be very disappointed if Cortana isn’t referenced in the story. If Chief’s AI is really dead forever, then we need a character to fill that role, like Agent Locke. Q. What about something you’d like to see done or tweaked in multiplayer? A. In all honestly I’d like it untweaked. All these tweaks made Halo turn away from the competitive scene, and it harmed the community overall. Halo has really died down since Halo Reach… it’s sad to see that happen to something you love so much. Q. Total speculation time: What the heck do you think is going to happen with Catherine Halsey and the Janus Key (or keys as it were)? A. My own theory is… Chief will run into Halsey at some point, discover her attempted assassination, and Chief will have to pick a side, or stay neutral. The Storm Faction, and the UNSC both have half of the Janus Key, so who will get the other piece first? I’m going to guess it’s the Storm Faction. Jul ‘Mdama will probably rise being the main antagonist in Halo 5, and summon the large bird-like Forerunner construct we saw in “Halo Xbox One’s” E3 2013 Trailer. Q. Do you play Halo for the story or for the multiplayer experience? Or perhaps a little bit of both? A. After a couple playthroughs I usually don’t play campaign again. It’s a bit ironic that almost all hype for a new game is the campaign but right after the game releases no one cares about the story anymore until a year or so! But Halo multiplayer, forge, and theater are why I play Halo. Q. Which map do you always vote “no” on in multiplayer? A. Any map that isn’t Valhalla, or Ragnarok. Q. Do you have a favorite multiplayer gametype? A. My favorite gametype has to be Capture The Flag. The rush I get is so awesome, holding, or attacking, the whole gametype is team focused. But any team focused gametype makes gameplay a lot more fun. Q. Any other games you play in your spare time? Or is it all Halo, all the time for you? A. I actually don’t play many games beside Halo. I’ve really came to enjoy Destiny though. Q. If you were able to ask Master Chief one question, and he had to answer it, what would it be? A. Why did you give the covenant back their bomb? Is that how you treat others? We like your take on Halo 5! Thank you so much for taking the time to answer our questions, and be sure to stay updated on all things Halo by tuning into HaloFollower‘s channel! Category:TGN Blog